The Swedish accepted published application No. 423.984 discloses a loose leaf binder with gripping fingers mounted on plates pushed into grooves so that the fingers of the loose leaf binder are adaptable to the punch standards of the material to be inserted in the loose leaf binder. The disadvantage of this device is that the plates are unmovable in the grooves once their position has been determined. Moreover, the plates are fastened by means of deforming. As a result it is impossible to move the plates lateron.
The Danish patent specification No. 40.461 discloses an assembly for collecting loose leaves, where the fingers (or rings) are mutually displaceable, so that it is possible to move sheets of paper with respect to each other. A disadvantage of this assembly is that the rings cannot be adapted to various punch standards, i.e. the rings are positioned once and for all at a predetermined distance and thus adapted to a concrete punch standard.